A Dark Place
by backlash
Summary: Quatre's missing 3x4 eventually
1. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

**Authors Note: I am not going to continue unless everyone thinks I should so please tell me what you think.**

# A Dark Place

**By Backlash**

It had been Two years since peace had been established. Two years Since anyone heard From Quatre. Trowa was back at the circus and hadn't been aware of Quatre's disappearance until he had run into Heero.

Apparently he had seen Quatre before he disappeared but something seemed off. He wasn't sure what it was just a feeling he had. Quatre put on his famous innocent smile and he let it go. Trowa decided to investigate further.

Trowa spoke to his sisters and they had not heard anything from Quatre either no has had any contact with him. He had vanished without a trace. What could have happened to him? Trowa remembered the last time he saw him it broke his heart.

_***FlashBack****_

Quatre was smiling and approached Trowa. "So what now?"

"I'm leaving Quatre. Alone." he said in a cold and unfeeling tone.

"Wh..What do you mean. I love you. What's going on?"

"We needed eachother during the war. The war is over."

"But we love eachother. Why?"

"I just can't be with you. I don't love you." he lied. Quatre ran off with tears running in his face. Trowa didn't want to hurt him but he was terrified of the feelings he had for his golden angel. Quatre deserved better. "I'm so sorry Quatre but this is for the best. I wish."

****End Flashback****

Trowa had never stopped loving Quatre and longed to be with him. He thought that time would lessen the pain but with each passing day without him the pain in his heart intensified. _ I shouldn't have thrown away our love. What was I thinking? Please let Quatre be safe. Where could he be? I must find him and make sure he's OK even if he hates me I need to know._

In a dark part of a town known as the Plains. Not to far away stood a boy in a dark alley. Dressed completely in Black. He watched as a child cried in a street. He turned around and a street light hit his golden hair. He wore a black leather jacket and watched the darkness of night unfold. He had sad eyes and carried pain in his heart. Quatre had changed on the outside had his heart changed too?

To be continued? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# A Dark Place:

### Part 2

**By Backlash**

Quatre awoke in his dingy apartment. It was dark and dreary. With no windows except for one that was boarded up. He began to get dressed not in his normal attire. His clothing preference had drastically changed. Again he was dressed in solid black. Black jeans and a black T shirt. He stared in the mirror for a moment but not at his reflection at a picture that was taped to it. A picture of Trowa standing against a tree smiling which was quite rare.

Quatre missed him still.He didn't blame Trowa for not wanting him at least he was honest about it. After all his own sisters didn't acknowledge him unless they needed something from him by now he was used to it. He has managed to go on with his life or so he tells himself. He couldn't bare to be around anyone for to long he mainly kept to himself. Except for when he went to work. He worked at a local clinic. He liked it the one thing he actually allowed himself to enjoy.

Usually late at night he would just wander the crime infested streets. The plains is a pretty strung out town filled with a lot of addicts and lost children. If you ended up there you were a hopeless case. Probly already dead inside if you come here it's nickname is dead town.

Quatre was walking to work when he heard crying he followed the sound and found a baby in a trash can. He pick up the baby and wrapped it up in his coat it was a little girl. He rocked her and took her to the clinic. A doctor was suppose to pay a visit to the clinic today and he knew the doctor could take care of her. 

He approached the doctor and handed her the baby. It was Sally "Quatre?" he said nothing he just turned away and left. She knew Trowa had been looking for him from Wufei so she decided to give Trowa a call. She said she couldn't be sure he looked so different and didn't respond to her.

Trowa had a good feeling about her call. He felt in his heart that it was his Quatre. What would he be doing in there of all places. He desperately wanted it to be him and yet he didn't. Trowa didn't want to waste another moment he headed out the door. As he drove to the bus station it began to rain.

_ ***Flashback***_

"Come on Trowa go outside with me." he pleaded

"Quatre it's raining."

"It'll be fun trust me." he pulled his arm and dragged into the rain.

Quatre put his arms around him and they danced in the warm summer rain. Quatre put his arms around Trowa and pulled him into a warm and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Trowa smiled. The air smelled to fresh and clean and Quatre and Trowa began to kiss some more. 

"I'm glad we came out in the rain." admitted Trowa.

"Told you. You know from now on it might be easier if you just listened to me. Instead of arguing after all if you listened to me more often." he was silenced by Trowa's lips.

"You talk to much."

"But I was right." he smiled.

"your going to keep bugging me until I agree aren't you."

"You got that right pal. I was what can't hear you."

"all right all right you were right." then they continued to kiss.

****End Flash back****

Trowa smiled as he remembered that day.

To be continued 


	3. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# A Dark Place:

### Part 3

**By Backlash**

Trowa arrived and after getting settled in his hotel room immediately began his search. Starting with the clinic. He began to show around a photo of Quatre. Nobody seemed to reckonize him though. It seemed as though it was a waste of time as he stared at the photo when a nurse finally looked at the photo for a long time. "Do you know him?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh yes sorry. I had to take a closer look to be sure."

"Why is that?"

"Well it's just he's dressed differently and I've never seen him smile before."

"Never? how long have you known him?" he couldn't believe it Quatre was such a happy person.

"He has worked here about a year and a half."

Trowa walked the streets hoping to find him. He couldn't believe it. Quatre had worked there for that long and she hadn't seen him smile. His smile could warm anyone's heart. He felt that he was missing something but unsure of what. Why would he come here? 

As Trowa continued to walk a man jumped out at him and shoved him against a the wall. He pulled out a knife and hit him knocking Trowa to the ground. The man stood over him and was about to hit him again when someone punched him first in the chest then in the face. He picked up Trowa and carried him away.

Trowa began to wake up with an excrutiating headache. He was on a coach. A figure appraoched him he immediately knew who it was . "Quatre?" he held a cup of tea out to him. Trowa accepted it and thanked him. Trowa couldn't help but stare Quatre backed away and sat in a chair across from him. 

"You should be more careful. Around here it's dangeous." Quatre stated.

"Quatre where have you been?"

"Here."

"Why?"

"It's home."

"You don't belong here. You should be where it's safe with your family. Your friends have been worried about you."

Quatre looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. Why had Trowa come here?

"Have you been well? Trowa."

"Yes. Don't change the subject what happened to you? Is this because of me?"

"Formed quite a high opinion of yourself I see. Not everything in my life revolves around you Trowa."

He sounded so cold why? What has happened to my angel. He'd never seen Quatre so distant before he's barely talking why does this seem familuar.

"what happened?"

"why do you suddenly care now you never did before." _ ***Flashback****_

"I don't Love you."

***End Flashback***

Those words replayed in his mind he had to mentally shake himself out of it. He didn't want to be dragged back there again. He needed to move on.

"Quatre I know your hiding from me. Stop it this isn't you."

"How the hell would you know. Every time we got close you pulled away from me. I was always there for you threw your pain. We would be holding eachother one minute and the next you would be backing away from me. WHY ARE YOU HERE? Why don't you just go back to werever it is you came from. You don't have to worry about me I'm happy here."

"You're doing what I used to do you're lying to yourself. Don't make my mistake. Don't become me."

"i'm my own person."

"The Quatre I knew would never run away."

"I didn't run away. I ran to something. I can't explain it."

"Please try."

"What for what's the point."

Trowa rose to his feet and immediately felt dizzy he began to fall forward. Quatre ran to him and caught him. He touched his face soothingly. He gently sat him back down. He was so gentle and kind this was the Quatre he remembered maybe he wasn't as lost as he made himself out to be.

"Take a easy. Your still hurt just rest for a while." Trowa did as he was told.

He watched Quatre as he began to clean up his place. He seemed as though he was doing it to avoid him. "Just so you know I didn't come here to get away from you Trowa. I just needed to think."

"Tell me." Quatre turned away he couldn't bare to look at Trowa as he told him this.

"I killed one of my sisters."

To be continued.... 


	4. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# A dark Place:

### Part 4

**By Backlash**

"What do mean?" Trowa asked in a flat tone.

"Nothing just forget it." Quatre answered and turned away.

Trowa grabbed his arm and turned him so they were facing eachother. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head he looked in To Quatre's eyes. He asked in a concerned voice. "Please tell me. Let me help." He clutched his head in pain.

Quatre felt his heart shiver. Like he was his old self and could tell Trowa anything. He could tell Trowa was still in some pain from the attack. He gestured him to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. "Rest." he commanded. Quatre stroked his cheek then pulled away forgetting himself for a moment.

Trowa felt him pull away but the gesture had given him away. He knew then that his Quatre was still in there a wall was just blocking him. He says he killed his sister what's that about he couldn't possibly have. He loved his family too much what could have happened. Quatre was heading for the door.

"Where you going?"

"To work." he answered.

"Will you come back? can I wait here for you?" he asked.

"Do what you want stay or leave makes no difference to me." he said coldly then added in a soft voice, "You should get some rest. I'll be back." Trowa laid his head on the pillow and was asleep in no time at all.

Quatre didn't go back to the apartment after work he needed time to think.

_****Flashback*****_

"Ashton hold on!" Quatre yelled in a frantic voice. As his car hung over a cliff with his sister hanging on to the door for deer life.

"I can't. let go Cat or you'll die too."

"No I WON'T!" but he could already feel her slipping.

"Quatre I love you. Please you have to get away. It's going to fall."

Strong hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him away. "NO LET ME GO ASHTON!" the car rolled off the cliff and exploded. "ASHTON!!! NO!" Quatre fell to his knees and cried so hard when the one who pulled him out put his arms around him. He held him tightly Quatre knew who it was because he had been in the car with them.

"You shouldn't have done that Wufei. You should have left me."

"there wouldn't have been any justice in that. I wasn't going to let you die my friend."

"I'm nothing but a murderer. I killed her."

Wufei didn't know what to do. He wasn't any good at comforting someone so he just held him and listened to him. That's all he could do at the time. He knew it wasn't Quatre's fault because it was his, but he just didn't want to admit it.

***End Flashback*******

Ashton and Quatre were very close. She had driven Quatre to go get Wufei. He was living in a cult of sorts and wasn't happy. Quatre took it upon himself to rescue his friend. Ashton had decided to accompany her brother knowing he was feeling pretty down over the break up with Trowa. His other sisters never understood him as she did.

When they look at him all they see it the heir. He didn't want all that power it made him feel so lonely and knew Wufei felt the same way about himself when he saw where he was living. That was No place for him Wufei just didn't belong there. He thought they could help eachother.

After his sister's death though he just couldn't handle his pain as well as Wufei's. He didn't think it was fair to Wufei to burden him. So he went to Heero for help and he took over _Mission Accepted_.Last he heard Wufei was doing fine which was a relief to him.

Quatre sat against the wall of an alley and did something he hadn't done in two years he cried. He just didn't know what to say to Trowa. Why was he here? Why now? After all this time what was the point?

Trowa pulled out his cell phone as he waited and decided to call Heero. Wufei was with him when he got the call and Wufei decided to head down there. To return the favor and help his friend who once helped him.

Quatre continued to sit on the cold ground. Then thunder began to roll and it started pouring rain again. He made no attempt to seek shelter he just looked towards the sky. As though he was seeking guidance.

Quatre was freezing yet still he just remained that way for hours. Finally he remembered he told Trowa he would come back and so he made his way back to his apartment. It began to rain harder as he finally made it to the stairs and began climbing to the top. He felt like he was walking in slow motion. He could hear his heart beating as loud as the thunder outside. He reached out and opened the door half hoping that Trowa had left yet deathly terrified that he had.

When Quatre came in Trowa had been pacing back and fourth. Trowa saw Quatre he was soaked and shaking from the cold. Trowa ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel then went to Quatre and wrapped it around him. Trowa used the towel and dried him off then he sat him down.

Quatre didn't say anything he just starred at Trowa in disbelief. Not knowing why Trowa was here or why he would be helping him now. What kind of game was this anyway. Quatre lost himself in Trowa's beautiful eyes. "We have to get you into some dry clothes." As Trowa turned to go find some Quatre grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Trowa put his arms around him and hugged him. Quatre began to cry and tremble. Trowa tightened the embrace and said in a soothing voice. "Everything will be allright. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Quatre pulled away remembering himself. "Who said I was afraid?"

"I called Heero and Wufei was there. He's coming to see you."

Quatre snapped his head to face Trowa he was mad he snapped at him. "What the hell did you do that for? He's finally getting his life together and you had to go and drag him into this. Why did you even come here?"

"I was worried about you. I care about you."

"News to me." 

Quatre walked over to the window and stared at the lightning not knowing what to do. He hadn't cried in two years he hadn't gotten mad or sad or even happy. He had learned to suppress his emotions but now it seemed they were coming back. "Two years of heard work all gone after two minutes with you." he accused Trowa. 

"Hard work? What are you talking about?"

"I have been living here in the darkness of my room. Keeping to myself not feeling or letting others get close and you come here and ruin it. Now I have to start all over. I don't get it how do you do this do me? Why?"

Trowa was letting his words sink in. Quatre was telling him no longer felt things for anyone. That just wasn't possible that wasn't the loving and caring person he remembered. Why is he like this. "What possibly could have happened to make you like this? Did I do this?"

Quatre didn't want him thinking he was responsible and approached and said in a cold tone. "I told you it's not you. I'm a murderer."

"That's Not True!" a voice from the doorway said.

Well how am I doing? 


	5. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# A Dark Place

### Part 5

**By Backlash**

Quatre stared at the figure dreading his arrival. Trowa watched Quatre trying to figure out what to do next. "Trowa could you give us a minute?" he asked.

"Sure thing Wufei." as Trowa started to leave though Quatre blurted out. "Wait it's dangerous you might get jumped again."

" I'll be right outside I'll yell if there's trouble." not looking back at Quatre he continued outside.

Wufei looked around the room. He examined it carefully this place did not reflect on Quatre's personality. The place was so dark and he didn't have any of the lights turned on. He approached Quatre and said, "What's with all the darkness Quatre?" he asked as he turned on a light.

Quatre didn't answer though for a moment flinched from the light. "first Trowa now you. Why are you people here?"

"You people? My name is Wufei not you people. It's my turn to save you."

"I don't need saving."

"Why are you in this place?" 

"It's my home."

"Your home has always been with Trowa. Even before you got together."

"Maybe once. Things change. His feelings for me. I've changed." Quatre walked away and then asked, "Wufei would you do something for me?"

"Of course Quatre. You have but to ask."

"Take Trowa away from here. He doesn't belong here."

"And you do?"

"For now yes."

"allright. Quatre?"

"Yes."

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine." he said in a soft voice." "No Wufei."

"If I hadn't gone to that place you wouldn't have tried to help me. Please Quatre I'm sorry please forgive me."

Quatre went to him and gathered him his arms and said in a reassuring voice. "No I wouldn't change getting you out of there for anything. It wasn't you fault. You're my friend."

"And your mine. You were blameless. You had to swerve of you would have hit that bus. Do you regret that."

"No. I just wish..I just wish."

"Shsh. It'll be allright."

Trowa sat on the outside steps and began to contemplate._ He's in so much pain. He needed me and where was I being a jackass only thinking about myself. Perhaps Wufei can shed some light on the situation. I thought he would be better off without me. Was I ever wrong. I have missed him so much now I know he's part of me. I can't go on without him I have to show him. He needs to know how much he means to me._

Wufei began to walk out but first said. "Quatre your sister loved you very much and wanted you to be happy would she really want you to live this way. Think about it."

Quatre knew what he was saying made sense but it was too late wasn't it?

Wufei sat on the steps next to Trowa and told him everything. About what just happened and about his sister's death. Then told him about Quatre wanting Wufei to take Trowa away from here. Trowa had enough he was never one for words so he stormed into Quatre's apartment. He saw his target one Quatre Winner he stared at him. Practically right threw him he came as close as he could to him. He pulled Quatre closer to him and kissed him passionately.

To Be continued?

want more?

will Quatre reciprocate or will he push Trowa further away? 


	6. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I Do Not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# A Dark Place

### Part 6

**By Backlash**

Quatre could feel the warmth from the kiss. Trowa poured all of his feelings into that one kiss and it was a hungry kiss yet filled with tenderness. Quatre couldn't deny to himself that the feeling was still there. As their lips parted the both just stood there and gazed into one anothers eyes. The light that once filled Quatre's eyes once again sparkled.

Trowa could see the light return he wanted to smile didn't didn't know how Quatre was going to react to the kiss and didn't want to jinx it.

Quatre stood there still in shock. Yet he didn't want it to end but could he really go back. Isn't Trowa the one who ended it in the first place. Yes that's right he said he didn't love him so what was that kiss about?

Trowa decided to make another move and he placed his hand on Quatre's cheek and gently caressed it in a loving matter. Quatre placed his hand on Trowa's and remained looking at Trowa in confusion. "I don't understand you." commented Quatre.

"I thought the kiss spoke for itself." he smiled

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I see." he said in an unsure voice.

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

"Why should I? As I recall you said you didn't."

"I'm sorry. I was scared and when Heero told me you were missing. It made me regret what I had done. Everyday all I could think is how much I wanted to be with you. I need you I love you more than you will ever know."

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"Quatre?"

"You think you can kiss me and that will fix everything? This isn't a movie real life doesn't work that way. First you love me then you don't then you do again. By tomorrow who knows how you'll feel."

"look it's getting late maybe I should go to my hotel."

"You should go home." Quatre practically ordered.

"Not without you. I'm not leaving without you guess I'll just have to stick around for a while."

"you're not going to make this easy on me and just leave are you?"

"Don't count on it." he smiled and headed for the door.

_Why is he doing this to me? I want him to be safe I want to hold him in my arms and tell him how much I love him. He will probly end up dead like Ashton. Maybe I am just scared why am I so weak?_

To be continued. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or any of the characters_

# A dark place

#### Part 7

**By Backlash**

Quatre had a hard time sleeping that night finally when he did he saw his sister's face she kept saying. "Go on. It wasn't your fault please live your life."

He was in a dark place. All alone nothing but blackness could be seen. In a distance he could see a light and a figure. "Go to the light little brother."

"I can't I'm afraid of it."

"My death wasn't your fault I love you. You must go on. There are still those who depend on you. Don't turn your back on them you have so much love to give. Now is the time for you to be happy."

"This is just a dream."

"Whether it is or not are my word less true. Go to the light." 

Quatre obeyed he slowly accended towards it when he got there the figure became clear. "Trowa?"

Quatre woke up after that. Whether it was a dream or not he knew in his heart that she would want him to go on. He couldn't all of a sudden just snap out of it though he would go slowly and just see if it's really what he wanted. Did he really want to revert to his former self. Could he still be that person? it wasn't just his sister's words but Wufei's. He wanted to believe him and Wufei had to much honor to lie.

Though he still loved Trowa he wasn't just going to let go of all that pain and say "That it's all right." he just didn't know if Trowa could be trusted after all he always seems to have a change of heart when it came to Quatre. Never could make up his mind.

A knocking at the door scared the hell out of him. No one has knocked on his door in a long time. He answered opened it and saw Trowa standing there. He walked right passed Quatre and into the apartment not waiting for an invite.

"Make your self at home." Quatre said sarcastically.

"It's later and I wanted you to know I still love you."

"Trowa it's just not that simple."

"Quatre you think that I keep changing my mind about loving you. That's just not the case." Trowa went to him and held Quatre's face in his hands and continued. "There has never been a time that I didn't love you. I told you I didn't love you because I thought you deserved something better."

Trowa released him and turned his back. Not wanting Quatre to see the tears streaming from his face. Quatre turned him back so they were facing one another again. "For me there is nothing better Trowa. I was blessed to have your love but cursed because I couldn't keep it. Your love kept me going through that awful war. It mended my heart after my father died and after what I did to you. You gave me something to fight for."

"Then let my love mend your heart once again."

Trowa kissed as before and Quatre kissed back with the full intensity he felt in his heart. "Leave this place with me. We will go slow and together we can heal eachother."

"Yes."

"Yes? really?"

"Least we can do is give it a shot."

they kissed again.

"Trowa, I love you."

"I love you to my angel." Quatre smiled and they held eachother. _ Trowa is my light._

The end 

Stupid ending sorry if it sucked but I wanted to start a new story but want to finish my on going ones first.


End file.
